


【傑瑞/雷夫】瑕疵品

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【傑瑞/雷夫】瑕疵品

_ 「你不過是個沒人要的瑕疵品！」 _

 

雷夫在睡夢中陡然驚醒，他無法記起夢中對他說這句話的是誰，但依稀中，似乎自己曾被某人這樣真正痛罵過。

 

「雷夫不是暇疵品……」他安靜呢喃，骯髒破屋裡，僅有他在場，沒人能在聽見這句話時，給予他鼓勵。

 

「絕對不是……」他摀住身軀，再度輕聲說著，但終究只能面對空氣，雷夫用雙手環抱身軀，LED呈現著紅色，他凝視前方，任由冷風吹拂。

 

得以讓他感到心安的人，今天也沒出現，陪伴他的僅有那場連說話角色是誰，都沒能憶起的惡夢。

 

* * *

 

雷夫發現自己受傷時，身軀躺在浴室地面上，他伸手撫向被砸爛的臉頰，一起身就發現浴缸裡有具屍體，他因為驚訝，迅速往後退，嘗試要想起對方是誰，卻無功而返，甚至於在此之前，是什麼因素導致他受傷也都毫無記憶。

 

花了數分鐘，他才勉強記得一個名字。

 

_ 雷夫。 _

 

至於所謂的雷夫是誰，為何會這樣稱呼，一概遺忘。

 

「雷夫什麼都不記得。」他透過浴室鏡面，透過影像觀看不斷滲漏藍血的面頰傷口，安靜說著。

 

隨後，他便拉起浴簾，企圖要把屍體與自己隔絕，獨自用起雷夫這個名字。

 

不知過了多久，卡菈帶著愛麗絲抵達這棟長久沒人造訪的小屋，他用破碎系統裡少數記得的技巧，外出替愛麗絲捕捉一隻土撥鼠，並藉由火試圖烘烤，試圖要讓女孩飽餐一頓。

 

但這份心思在卡菈進入浴室，意外發現屍體那刻改變，對於質問，雷夫只得說著不知道，宛如那些試圖脫罪的犯人般。

 

不同的是，對於屍體來歷雷夫是真的一無所知。

 

沒多久，卡菈就為了躲避追捕離開，屋內再度只剩下雷夫，熟悉的噩夢重新找上他，當睜開眼睛，呼喊「雷夫不是！」同時，淚水緩緩自臉頰垂落，體驗過有人陪伴的滋味，他頓時發現自己比想像中還渴望能擁有家人。

 

* * *

 

 

雷夫離開了，在遠離小屋前，他還特地跑去浴室望著那具躺在浴缸很久，早就腐爛的屍體。

 

「再會，雷夫要走了。」當然，「室友」沒有給予回應，但雷夫還是謹慎拉好簾子，在兩手空空的情況下踏出破屋。

 

幾乎都待在室內的雷夫鮮少外出，上回替愛麗絲到院子抓土撥鼠也是一段時間前，而且還是在屋子附近，當他看見繁榮景色，不禁發出讚嘆聲，過程中有人衝著他指指點點，轉頭偷看雷夫，忽然，他從一處公車站前聽見謾罵。

 

「欸，你這瑕疵品，別跑來外面嚇人！」那句話來自於某個人類少年，雷夫不敢往聲音來源探去，只得低頭下，用身上的破布掩蓋腦袋，快步離去。

 

可惜不單單口出惡言，還有人隨手撈起石頭朝雷夫身上砸來，連續叫著，「滾！」、「塑膠垃圾！」

 

「雷夫……雷夫不是什麼瑕疵品！」當他終於忍無可忍，主動罵回去時，人類的惡劣攻擊並未停歇，直到等到他們終於玩夠，轉身走遠，雷夫才脫離威脅。

 

除了過去的傷口，此時原本破舊的衣物因為石頭攻擊，又裂開幾處，機體也有些新磨損，但雷夫還是努力在風雪中走動。他沒有計畫好目的地，僅僅期盼能找到一個棲身之所，擁有能夠親口對他說著「你並非瑕疵品」的對象，人類或仿生人都好，幾乎沒品嘗過溫暖的雷夫，此時最為需要的就是這份感受。

 

* * *

 

 

風雪逐漸增強，但雷夫仍舊沒找到住所，天色逐漸昏暗，他深怕自己今晚只能睡在戶外，就在即將失去失望之際，他用功能只剩一半的光學模組，看見稍遠的地方有塊牌子。

「海盜灣——」他喃喃唸出牌子名稱，系統有些混亂，彷彿他曾在什麼地方聽過這稱呼，但雷夫無法多做思考，他只是盡可能往前邁進。

當來到門口處，他凝視海盜灣裡其中一棟木屋，在模糊視線中，雷夫瞧見似乎有什麼東西靠近，但他沒能看清楚，直到那東西主動湊近他。

 

* * *

 

 

傑瑞原本不想離開海盜灣的，但外面情況越來越糟，許多仿生人受到迫害，前一天甚至還有人類巡邏到這塊沒什麼人居住的地方，他們差點就被抓去回收中心。

「我們快逃！」負責販賣的傑瑞呼喊。

「不知道每次都好運氣！」旋轉木馬的集瑞如此說著。

「我不想被抓走。」個性較為膽小，大多數時間都在陪人類小孩的傑瑞懼怕地呢喃。

而他自己，傑瑞們的領頭，把視線掃過即便廢棄，還是被他們守護的遊樂園，稍微閉上雙眼，緩緩回答。

「好吧，我們這就想辦法去加拿大。」

「加拿大？」其他傑瑞紛紛表示疑惑。

「你們還記得愛麗絲他們吧？」他引導著，大夥隨即點頭，「他們這趟就是要去加拿大，那片距離我們僅有一條河川的國度，禁止仿生人，佯裝成人類闖過去，是目前速度最快的方法。」傑瑞解釋。

「但這樣就沒辦法一起出現。」在鬼屋工作的提及，「我們全都長一樣。」

「所以就由我先過去，等確定安全無虞，會把你們陸續接去加拿大。」傑瑞保證。

只見其他傑瑞的LED轉動，相互交流著，最後才由其中一名發言。

「請別讓我們失望。」

「當然不會。」傑瑞咧嘴一笑。

就這樣，他們講定先虛構假身分——傑瑞．文森特，一旦他入境成功後，再找恰當時機回底特律想辦法把所有傑瑞都帶過去，計畫說不上嚴謹，但就現況來說他們也沒太多選擇。

就在傑瑞換上人類衣物，離開海盜灣不到幾步路，就碰到另一名仿生人。

那是名擁有一頭金色短髮，臉部嚴重受損，LED維持在紅色，似乎因為溫度調節器故障，導致對方身體劇烈顫抖。

「請問你……」傑瑞試圖詢問。

「雷夫——很冷。」金髮仿生人剛說完，就往前一拐，險些摔跤，察覺到對方處境很差的傑瑞，立刻跑過去拉住對方。

「你的名字是雷夫？」他親切詢問。

金髮仿生人安靜點頭，抬起頭，用帶傷的雙眼注視他。

望著對方神情，傑瑞立刻就心軟，手臂往後攬過背脊部分，帶動對方往後走回海盜灣。

也許其他傑瑞會埋怨他沒照計畫進行，但他們是服務型仿生人，被製造出來的目的就是幫助世人，無論對方是人類，抑或是同伴。

* * *

「好了，這樣應該就沒問題。」傑瑞中唯一有簡易治療能力的那位，在替雷夫包紮好以後笑著表示。

雷夫抬起手觸碰臉上的繃帶，「傑瑞不會趕走雷夫吧？」他的聲音很恐懼，全程在旁邊觀看，把他帶回來的傑瑞趕緊輕觸對方手掌安慰。

「當然不會。」由於直接觸碰，因此雙方皮膚層消失，傑瑞瞧見一些關於雷夫的記憶，從影像內，他看到熟悉人影。

「你認識卡菈和愛麗絲？」此話一出，所有傑瑞紛紛圍過來。

「愛麗絲情況如何？」「還會受寒嗎？」「她有沒有機會再來海盜灣？」

領頭傑瑞留意到雷夫的緊張，他立刻開口補充，「他們相遇的時間，是愛麗絲來這邊以前。」

其他傑瑞這才沮喪離去，這時，他轉過頭，望著雷夫，「如果不介意，你可以暫時住在這邊。」

「真……真的嗎？」雷夫的模樣非常高興，笑起來宛如過去曾看見的孩童般，原本就喜歡小孩的傑瑞，頓時被傳染，跟著微笑。

 

* * *

 

 

當雷夫主動說想學做菜時，眾人都很訝異。

「我們應該教他嗎？」其中一個詢問。

「要不要了解背後原因再考慮。」另一名表示。

領頭傑瑞明白他們是因為雷夫身上有多處零件損毀，深怕教不會就算了，還會被對方死命纏著不放。

「那我負責好了。」他表示。

其他人紛紛轉過頭，「你確定？」「他看起來很難教。」「有可能什麼都學不好。」

「放心，就算如此，我也不會要你們接手來教他。」傑瑞保證，其他人隨即點頭同意。

當他主動對雷夫說自己答應提議時，對方反應極為高興，一個轉身，就發現金髮仿生人跑到海盜灣的花圃區，拿著鏟子試圖挖掘，傑瑞連忙跑過去。

「你在做什麼？」他搞不懂對方行徑。

「雷夫想要找配菜。」雷夫安靜回答，傑瑞蹲下身，讓自己跟雷夫維持同樣高度。

「為什麼？」他覺得疑惑。

「這樣子才好吃。」雷夫解釋。

傑瑞的直覺告訴他，對方肯定有理由才會如此認定，但因為受損關係，無法講出太複雜的詞彙，他保持溫和態度，拉住雷夫手臂，試圖把對方帶離花圃，「現在是冬天，所有植物都枯萎了，等到春季才會長出來，但我有準備其他配菜，你不需要擔心。」

雷夫笑著跟隨他的動作起身離開，就在這時，傑瑞發現自己因為那抹笑容，造成系統出現幾秒錯誤，他沒理會，逕自按照計畫走，細心傳授平常在餐廳替孩子們準備餐點的技巧。

「你的零件，是瑕疵品。」當在進行到某個環節時，傑瑞表示，誰知道，雷夫反應異常激動，他開始大喊。

「不，不是！雷夫才不是瑕疵品，不是！」除了呼喊，金髮仿生人還用手摀住腦袋搖晃，模樣極為懼怕。

傑瑞耐著性子，靠過去解釋，「你誤會了，雷夫，我並非是說你是瑕疵品，而是內部零件，因為零件本身就有問題，所以才導致學習東西時沒辦法完全弄懂。」

雷夫緩緩抬起頭，「傑瑞是說雷夫不是瑕疵品？」

「當然。」他面帶微笑。

雷夫把手放下來，往傑瑞身軀撲過去，高聲呼喊。

「雷夫果然不是瑕疵品，不是！」金髮仿生人的聲音和動作都很大，引起附近傑瑞的注意，當他們急忙跑來廚房時，頓時見到傑瑞們的領頭羊被一名與他身高差不多，異常興奮的金髮仿生人用力擁抱，而首領傑瑞，罕見地拋去冷靜，雙頰浮現清晰藍暈。

 

* * *

 

 

「如果純粹只是零件出問題，那很好解決，附近有間規模很小的回收站，肯定有仿生人零件跟雷夫相配，去挑一個還能繼續使用的就好。」過去負責售票的傑瑞表示。

「我這就去！」領頭傑瑞高喊。

「我可以陪你去。」身上有安插保全能力的傑瑞說自己要協助。

「他確實沒想像中難相處，我覺得可以協助。」原本說不太喜歡雷夫的傑瑞，在此時回應。

此外，還有其他三名傑瑞說要去，就這樣，六名傑瑞小心翼翼，翻過回收站的圍牆，如願在廢棄物中，找到幾顆還堪用的零件，經過這些關卡途中，還險些被回收場飼養的看門犬抓到，好不容易才返回海盜灣，沒料到當事者竟然不領情。

「雷夫不接受。」金髮仿生人模樣相當不滿。

「雷夫，」領頭傑瑞把零件遞過去，「這對你有幫助。」

雷夫手臂一揮，零件被他拍到雪地上，接著，雷夫快速往前，抬起右手用手指猛戳傑瑞的制服，「雷夫在這邊等待，其他傑瑞都說傑瑞會回來，但雷夫害怕會再也看不見傑瑞，傑瑞是唯一會對雷夫說，雷夫不是瑕疵品的人。」

傑瑞察覺到雷夫的哭腔，他用手勢要其他傑瑞先離開現場，並在雷夫面前，把零件扔到地面上，用腳去踩。

「我應該尊重你，雷夫，放心好了，以後我不會再要求你更換零件，至於這些，就當場銷毀吧。」他說著，並繼續踩踏。

雷夫眼睛睜大，立刻加入一起破壞零件的行列。

雪地上，他們因為這樣感情更好，之後傑瑞花花費剩餘的冬季時光，終於讓雷夫學會如何製作簡單的炸薯條，並在冬去春來，花圃重新被輕踩覆蓋之際，摘下其中一束花朵，放在剛炸好的薯條邊。

「這是雷夫第一次做菜成功。」雷夫高興說著。

「恭喜你。」傑瑞給予祝賀。

「全都要謝謝傑瑞。」話音剛落，雷夫就冷不防轉過頭，在傑瑞臉頰種植一吻。

「卡菈說愛麗絲會在她煮好菜時這樣做，藉此感謝。」雷夫天真地解釋動作含意。

反倒是傑瑞，他整個人陷入混亂，非常明顯，雷夫完全搞不清楚這會帶來什麼效應，他搖搖頭，看著數據亂飄的螢幕，呆站在原地。

幾秒後，他扭頭偷偷觀察雷夫，這才發現幾似乎還真的有些喜歡眼前的金髮仿生人。

不遠處，其他傑瑞們看著自家老大的行徑，紛紛搖頭。

「沒救了。」「我覺得自己越來越像電燈泡。」「看來得考慮換個名字，以免雷夫弄錯人亂親。」

「我同意！」最後那句不知道是哪位傑瑞說的提議，獲得大夥一致贊同。

久違的陽光照耀在海盜灣上，雖然這家遊樂園已經荒廢，但因為雷夫的到來，令孤單許久的傑瑞找回希望，甚至意外感受到從未有過體驗，察覺到內心悄悄萌芽的愛意。

 


End file.
